


【毛周】宣传部往事

by layhslie



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layhslie/pseuds/layhslie
Summary: 关于一场让宣传部兵荒马乱的往事……
Relationships: 毛子任/周翔宇
Kudos: 5





	1. 主席的指示

**Author's Note:**

> *免责声明：轻松向，此文逻辑混乱语言不通请勿细究，一切情节均为虚构，包括官职、权责和人物等等，如有雷同那我可赚大了。
> 
> 先试试水，后续……再说

这是一场小小的三人会议，地点选在一间陈设典雅的小会议室，三张铺着镂空白色花布的沙发上，坐着宣传部的三位要员，包括一位刚从主席房间接受了指示的秘书员李文远，他面色并不好看，另外还有一位惴惴不安的部长陈志刚，和一位神色严厉的女政委张万琳。此时，李文远刚刚转述了主席的最新指示精神。

陈部长吞了吞口水，很艰难地问道：“你的意思是说，主席为了支持同性婚姻，让婚姻法的修改能够顺利推行，凭空举出了他和总理这种并不存在也不可能的例子？”

李秘书字斟句酌道：“要站在正确的立场看问题，陈部长，婚姻法的修改提案在两会上已经通过，重点在于把‘一男一女结为夫妻’改为‘两人组成婚姻家庭’。实事求是地讲，更准确的说法是主席在婚姻法修改之后，希望宣传工作上能为广大群众争取平等权益，出于国家领导人的责任心他会公布自己的婚恋状况，顺便兼顾个人的正当权益。”

“你是说，主席他想和总理……”陈部长努力了半天，终于用口型无声地表达了出来，“结婚？”

“同时主席非常慈悲地表示，他希望在国庆后一个月再公布这个消息，在此之前希望你们仍然全身心投入国庆宣传工作中。”

陈部长没有兴趣纠正李秘书的用词，只感觉到喉咙涩得更厉害了：“那……总理怎么说？”

虽然共产党人不信教，但陈志刚此刻恨不得向天祈祷，希望这个荒诞故事的末尾，总理能够出面说明这不过是玩笑话。然而天不遂人愿，李秘书只是怜悯地看了陈部长一眼道：“总理在微笑，没有说一句话。”

轰隆一声天雷，结结实实打在陈志刚的头上，他活到这一刻才知道世界崩塌是什么滋味，即使他曾经全程经历过抗日和内战。李秘书对此早有准备，熟练地把手边早就准备好的白酒拿出来倒给陈部长，以过来人的姿态等待他消化这个消息。

见此情景，一直沉默的张政委不得不说话了，她展现出了一个党员对工作的高度责任心：“那么主席对我们的工作有什么具体指示吗？”

李秘书一边拍了拍陈部长的肩膀，一边回复道：“主席提出了宣传工作的一些核心思想，一是注意立场，因为婚姻法与国民生活息息相关，所以在宣传的时候既要从社会主义的先进性出发，又要照顾到人民群众的实际感情；二是提高政治敏感度，事关两位国家领导人，宣传部门一定要及早抢占舆论阵地，密切准备好注意舆论动向，坚决不能影响到内政外交。说完之后他就继续处理工作了，总理把我留下交代了一些细节，我整理成文件下发给你们二人，一定要严格保密。”

张万琳接过文件夹草草翻看，小声嘀咕：“不影响内政外交？还有什么事儿能比这个更影响内政外交？”

张政委清楚地知道，宣传部接下来将会迎来一场腥风血雨的恶战，她看了眼身边仍然没能清醒过来的陈部长，长长叹了口气。


	2. 娃娃吴子语

张副部长的办公室里，陈部长在焦躁地来回踱步。  
“怎么会这样呢，主席和总理怎么会在一起？会不会是一次莫须有的考验，主席和总理用来检验我们的应对能力？还是李秘书听错了，或者我听错了？”  
“认清形势，放弃幻想。”张万琳抿了口茶，“其实很多妇女同志早就察觉到了这件事，我以为你也知道。”  
“等等，等等，什么？很多同志察觉到了？开玩笑，我从来没听到任何人跟我汇报过。”  
张万琳深深看了他一眼：“陈部长，这种消息不是靠请示和报告得来的。”  
敲门声打断了谈话，一个圆脸短发的女记者走进来：“陈部长，张副部，你们找我？”  
张万琳招呼她坐下，开门见山道：“小吴你来了，坐，主席和总理将在一个多月后公布婚讯，需要我们宣传部提前做准备。”  
吴记者笑了起来：“确定公布了吗？太好啦！”  
张万琳点点头：“但我的意思是现在时机并不合适，之后需要再和总理商榷。”  
陈志刚愣了会儿这才抓住气口，他焦急地强调：“是主席，和，总理的婚讯，听清楚了吗，主席和总理！不是他们俩分别的婚讯！”  
吴子语点点头道：“我知道啊，主席和总理应该很早就在一起了，我采访的时候能看出来。”  
张万琳给了陈志刚一个“看吧”的眼神，陈志刚觉得自己简直是孤立无援，不得不接受现实：“好吧，好吧，就算他们在一起了，可是为什么要公布？这简直是在往我们宣传部背上加千斤秤砣，不仅宣传部，外交部、卫生部、文化部……哪一个不乱个天翻地覆？”  
张副部思索了一阵说道：“咱们这次对婚姻法的修改，不论苏美此前都没有先例，或许他们两位是想利用国民影响力来提高修改法案的接受度。”  
陈部长也皱起眉：“这确实是一个角度，公布婚讯释放了左倾的政治信号，敲山震虎，也未可知。”  
吴子语小心翼翼地插话：“或者，只是因为爱情？”  
张万琳和陈志刚对视了一眼，冲吴子语说：“你是个娃娃，你懂什么。”


End file.
